thepacificfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Movieguy5000
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Pacific Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Do u have a Facebook account? Hi movieguy5000, do u have a facebook account so we can stay intouch better. If u have an account, here's my email. Navy_pilots@yahoo.com (I dont use my yahoo account anymore). Thanks -Allec Corrigan Good day sir, May you please do an article about Lt. Hugh Corrigan? Just a few details about on him from the series. I'll supplement the details when I have the time Thanks Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:15, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Bill Smith If you have the time, please help modify the page about Pfc. Bill "Hoosier" Smith, a page that as of this moment is still underdeveloped. Thank You Ranks Dear sir, Might you allow me to edit completely the Ranks section? I'll include the ranks not depicted in the film and the common duties of each rank. just thought i'd drop by to say that i'm really impressed by the amount of information gathered at this wiki. keep up the good work! :) thanks Thanks im glad to help.Sidewinder82 18:42, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Adminship How do you become an admin on this wiki, is there a certain amount of edits required or something similar to that nature, or do you just want one admin?Sidewinder82 20:07, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thank you.Sidewinder82 15:48, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Applying for adminship I thought id apply for an Adminship since im one of the more active users on this wikia and would like to gain accses to some of the more protected pages to edit.Sidewinder82 22:57, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Help Hey MovieGuy, do you think you could give a tip to me? I favorited my new Band of Brothers wiki on my favorites bar. But when I tried using Google instead, It wasn't there. Do you think ya could tell me if it will show in a certain period of time? If so, please tell me.AnyGuy 04:02, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh, thats okay then.AnyGuy 06:50, December 18, 2010 (UTC) please Do you think you can allow me to edit some of the pages, because most won't allow me because I don't have permission.AnyGuy 08:35, December 19, 2010 (UTC) thanks Lift mostly everything, especially Mac. Oh and Thanks.AnyGuy 18:33, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you.AnyGuy 19:09, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Womack The details of the death are 100%. i was personally invited by a member of the marine detail to attend the burial of this historic marine. Holy Mackeral, I cant beleive he just died not to long ago. And I've jusr realized that those that were alive after the series, wont live forever, right after he died. He was brave. I'd hate to see the others go.AnyGuy 21:19, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Help Could you also allow me to be able to edit The Pacifc, because there are some things that I wanna look over, especially on characters, and episodes, to see if it's a template yer using.AnyGuy 05:09, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Right Oh, okay, well thanks.AnyGuy 05:18, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I've got something Hey Movieguy, I've just included an external link to my wiki. Maybe you could go there and be the first contributer. I'd be happy if ya did.AnyGuy 05:31, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Admin. Can I be an Adminastrator on this wiki? I mean I usually edit, and I might create the Sergeant Stone Page. I could be a big help.AnyGuy 20:40, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Wow Movieguy, I just got Helmet For My Pillow today, except in the strangest of ways. I was at the bookstore, origionally intending to get the Band of Brothers Book to help with my wiki, but it wasn't there, so I thought about looking at a couple of books in the History Section. I was hoping too see some WWII Memiors, but saw none. But when I looked up after browsing an interesting book, it was right their in my face. And I could've sworn I saw none. Creepy huh?AnyGuy 01:54, February 12, 2011 (UTC) You seem to have been off for a while, is anything wrong?AnyGuy 18:22, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Users that deserve rights I think that Feathermerchant10, BobLeckie, and Sidewinder82 should be promoted. Feather and Bob should be made admins, while Side can be made into a bureaucrate. I just think that this wiki needs it.AnyGuy 22:32, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Have you thought about my proposel yet? if so, please give me you're answer.AnyGuy 21:25, March 9, 2011 (UTC) I found a vandal Someone created a page that had nothing to do with the Pacific, only to advertise for furniture. He is . I blocked him, but he may be back.AnyGuy 15:14, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrate status I'd like it if you would promote me to Bureaucrate please. I've done this wiki a major contribution, and I think I could be of better help here. I await you're answer. AnyGuy 01:29, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Great. AnyGuy 21:40, June 14, 2011 (UTC)